Te rechace y ahora no sé cómo llamar tu atención
by Itzamara13
Summary: Sasuke estaba enamorado de Sakura, ella lo rechaza. Ahora ella se muere por el pero ya es demasiado tarde?. Historia real.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Pues solo digo que este es como una introducion y espero que les guste la historia porque esto me paso a mi realmente y pss todavia no hay un final pero esperemos que pronto lo haiga bueno sin mas qe decir disfruten la historia:)

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**_Flashback*_**

Sakura-chan- me gritaba mi amiga Hinata a lo lejos- Sakuraaaa espérame

Ahh hola Hinata- correspondí al saludo cuando note que ya me había alcanzado, y la verdad nunca ignoraba a mis amigas pero este día era la excepción. Ya que este día era _**SAN VALENTIN**_.

Y pues...

_San Valentín es el día que mas odiaba ya que, como cada año, soy la única que no tiene pareja._

_Cada año en mí escuela, Martin High School, se puede ver a las parejas con sus regalos bien costosos y eso es lo que me incomoda._

Woooow!! Hinata quien te regalo ese ramo de flores y esos chocolates?-dije no muy interesada en lo que llevaba ya que yo muy bien sabía que mi mejor amigo imperativo le iba a regalar algo similar.

Pues-dijo Hinata muy penosa- tu sabes muy bien quien Sakura no te hagas no me imagino a Naruto regalándome esto el no es muy detallista.

Me asombre al escuchar la respuesta de Hinata y pues ovio que no le iba a soltar la sopa muy rápido.

No sé de lo que me estas ablando- me hice la malentendida.

Ahh lo siento Sakura, chance y fue Sasuke quien le ayudo a Naruto y no tú, lo siento demasiado.- dijo toda avergonzada por haberme acusado.

Jajaja no te preocupes cualquiera pudo haber cometido ese error- dije pero sinceramente no creo que Sasuke tenga esos buenos gustos.

Bueno Hinata me tengo que ir la campana ya no falta en sonar y no quiero llegar tarde y aparte Sasuke-kun me dijo que quería hablar con migo pro no supe de que- al decir esto hice una cara de preocupación, haciendo que Hinata se preocupara por mí.

Hay Sakura ya conoces a Sasuke-sama no te preocupes lo más seguro es que te pregunte cual fue la tarea de ayer.

Ammm, tienes razón, ya conozco a ese menso, bueno Hinata te veo en la hora de Lunch ( recreo, descanso) bye Hinata!

Byee Sakura-chan. Y mucha suerte!!- al decir esto Hinata, me preocupe que quiso decir con suerte?

Cuando iba caminando iba mirando a todas esas parejas y me recordó a _**Manuel**_

Manuel, mi ex-novio, y mi primero, fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. Ya que el muy infeliz tubo el descaro de aprovecharse de mi solo por una apuesta. Pero las dos semanas que anduve con él, fueron las mejores, ya que me bajo el cielo y las estrellas. Pero al cumplir las dos semanas, me _corto_. Y tres días después ya andaba con una tal Alejandra. Pero nadie lo sabía, ni si quiera Naruto.

Sinceramente, quise llorar en ese instante no ser que ya había llegado a mi salón y la campana ya había sonado. Llegue tarde a mi clase pero al entrar descubrí que la maestra nos había dado el día libre. Cuando llegue note que el dueño de ojos azabache no había llegado todavía. Así que me fui y me senté en mi lugar. Como de costumbre no tenía nada que hacer así que empecé ahh terminar unas tareas pendientes.

No me podía concentrar en mi tarea solo pensaba como Manuel me había utilizado, gracias a dios no fui tan pensativa para acostarme con el pero como quiera me sentía usada. Decidí mirar la puerta a esperar a que mi mejor Amigo, Sasuke, entrara al salón. Después de unos 20 minutos mire a un chavo cargando una bolsa de regalo con unos chocolates y una carta en la mano con varios globos. Pensé que se trataba de el novio de una de las chavas del salón pero al escuchar algunos suspiro me di cuenta que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha.

_Sasuke Uchiha, el chavo mas codiciado dé esta escuela, el capitán de el equipo de soccer de la escuela, y el más popular entre las chicas, y por supuesto yo incluida pero yo si tenía dignidad y no lo mostraba tan obvio como las demás. Lo había conocido en mi primera clase del semestre de primavera. Y nos volvimos muy buenos amigos desde entonces._

Me sorprendí, ya que Sasuke-kun no tenía novio por el momento. Bueno una chava afortunada como siempre.

Intente hacer mi tarea, pero se me hacia difícil ya que note que Sasuke estaba parado enfrente de mí. Subí mi mirada hacia el mirándolo a los ojos.

Sakura- dijo Sasuke algo nervioso, sorprendiéndome- quiero preguntarte algo afuera.

Ammm si claro- bufe haciéndome la enojada

Salimos del salón y note que seguía teniendo esos objetos en sus manos. Pensé que me preguntaría si a tal chava le iban a gustar.

Hay Sasuke.. no me digas que tu también me quieres preguntar si esas cosas le gustara a una de tus admiradoras? pss si ese es el caso me lo pudiste haber preguntado adentro del salón.

El solo me frunció el ceño. la había _**REGADO**_.

Pues para tu información estas rosas y este regalo y esta carta son para una persona que yo _amo._

me había calado, lo sabia el tan bien me estaba cagando el palo(molestando)., lo sabía.

Entonces qué quieres preguntarme U-C-H-I-H-A.- dije con algo de melancolía y tristeza algo que mi frio amigo noto.

Sakura- dijo otra vez nervioso- quisieras ser mi novia?

.........- no dije nada mi cerebro todavía procesaba la información.

Sakura esto es para ti- dijo ya regresando a su verdadera personalidad.

Sasuke la respuesta es es- la pensé, pensé seriamente su pregunta- NO

entre al salón y no hablamos en toda la clase.

Fin del flashback.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Que les parecio? bueno dejen reviews se hacepta de todo. Desde Tomatasos asta cartas de muerte, pero esperemos que lo ultimo no suceda!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo :D**

**Pues trate de actualizar lo más rápido espero que les guste la historia!**

**Sin más que decir. Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura- dijo otra vez nervioso- quisieras ser mi novia?

.........- no dije nada mi cerebro todavía procesaba la información.

Sakura esto es para ti- dijo ya regresando a su verdadera personalidad.

Sasuke la respuesta es es- la pensé, pensé seriamente su pregunta- NO

Entre al salón y no hablamos en toda la clase.

Fin del flashback.

Señorita Haruno, se siente bien el día de hoy?

Aahh creo que sí, lo siento mucho Mister Shrek, es que en los últimos días no eh podido dormir bien.

Bueno solo porque yo se que eres una de mis mejores alumnas te paso esta pero a la próxima pon más atención de acuerdo?

Si profesor.

Dios!!, esa estuvo cerca, el es el cuarto maestro que me llama la atención, pero el problema es que no puedo de dejar de pensar en lo que paso hace 3 semanas. Sasuke no me ah hablado y pues tengo mucho orgullo para yo hablarle aparte que le puedo decir? Oye Sasuke recapacité lo de tu propuesta puedo cambiar de opinión?

Sakura, Sakura, amiga te encuentras bien?

Qué?, ahh sii no te preocupes Ino estoy de maravilla- le sonríe a mi mejor amiga tratando de no preocuparla demasiado.

Amiga-me dijo con una voz súper dulce que me recordó a mi – as estado muy extraña estos últimos días se puede saber porque?

Ino es que hay algo que no te eh contado aun.

Okey te escucho.- dijo con su voz autoritaria

Después de haberle contado todo a la cerda digo Ino, me fui corriendo hacia el estacionamiento ya que para poder salir de ahí era toda una misión imposible. Aparte no me quería encontrarme con Sasuke. Así que Salí corriendo pero, para mi desgracia me tope con Naruto. Y como siempre Naruto hizo un show rotundo diciéndome "Sakura –chan no te vayas" "Sakura-chan vamos a comer rameen". Al final le dije que tenía que ir a recoger y comprar unas cosas a Wal-Mart. Cuando por fin lo convencí, comencé a caminar hacia mi carro. Venia escuchando mi i-pod, la canción era saving me de Nickelback. Cuando iba llegando a el estacionamiento me di cuenta que una pareja se estaba besando muy apasionadamente en la entrada del estacionamiento, y como esa era la única entrada necesitaba pasar por ese lugar. Cuando pase escuche ala chava gemir "Sasuke-kunn", me pare en seco, los mire por unos segundos hasta que unos ojos azabaches cruzan con mi mirada jade. Cuando reaccione note que el dueño de esos ojos negros tenía una sonrisa de arrogancia; así que me fui. Cuando llegue a mi carro me fui directo a mi casa.

Al siguiente día, en mi primera clase, Sasuke se sentó enfrente de mí, cosa que me pareció extraña, ya que el siempre se sienta con Joaquín.

Sakura- me llamo, cosa que es extraña,- puedes hacerme un favor?

Amm si claro pero depende- dije con un poco de temor

Crees que después de escuela me puedas acompañar a comprar unas cosas en el centro?

Aaamm si está bien solo déjame checar mi agenda-le giñe el ojo- y pues creo que no habrá ningún problema.

Okey gracias Sakura, Oye ahorita que me acuer…

No pudo acabar de decirme ya que una chava, RARA para mi gusto lo abrazó por atrás.

Saassukeeee-kunnn-chillo la chava- quien es estaaa sasukitoo?

Se los juro en ese momento la quería matar pero me tranquilice pero seguía teniendo mi tic nervioso en el ojo. Pero gracias a Dios, la campana me salvo. Recogí todas mis cosas, las eché en la mochila y me fui para mi siguiente clase. Pero, note que alguien me había agarrado del hombro. Pensé que había sido Naruto pero cuando voltee note que era la misma tipa que había abrazado a Sasuke momentos atrás.

Sakura? Verdad?- me dijo con una voz muy aguda.

Si, en que te puedo ayuda- dije muy maduramente

Disculpa te puedo pedir un favor muy grande?

Si claro, en que soy buena

Puedes, dejar de hablarle a Sasuke y ya no quiero que le dirijas la palabra ni que te acerques a él Esta entendido?

Okey no hay ningún problema con eso – dije y al último me fui

Pero pueden creerlo? Yo dejarle de hablar ala mi único amigo que tengo en esa clase? Obvio que no haré eso, oh si no me dejo de llamar Sakura Haruno.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo de hoy. Dejen reviews! Plizzz. Se aceptan de todo! Y gracias a los reviews pasados: setsuna 17, UCHIHAOBITO9,** **Hikisuitteru, HDx y ah**

**Fany D. Flowright: Y pues Fanny lo sé creo que también sospecho que todos los Manueles son iguales pero bueno esperemos que haiga uno que no sea así como nuestros ex. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente! :D sorry por la tardanza D: pero estos últimos meses han sido un tremendo desastre D: sin más que decir aquí les dejo la conti…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Puedes, dejar de hablarle a Sasuke, y ya no quiero que le dirijas la palabra ni que te acerques a él Esta entendido?

Okey no hay ningún problema con eso – dije y al último me fui

Pero pueden creerlo? Yo dejarle de hablar a mi único amigo que tengo en esa clase? Obvio que no haré eso, oh si no me dejo de llamar Sakura Haruno.

Tenía decidido que tendría que hablar con Sasuke-kun esa tarde. Pero por el amor de Dios, quien se creía esa tipa?!?! Ella era más oh peor de odiosa que la zorra de Karin! Dios esa Elida se acordara de quien es Sakura Haruno!

En el receso, le tuve que contar a mi comadre y a mi mejor amiga, Ino, y al alumno más alegre y gritón de toda mi escuela, Naruto.

-Ino – dije con cautela ya que no quería que nadie más me escuchara.

-Que paso frente de marquesina?- dijo en forma muy burlona para mi gusto.

-Ino-cerda!! Ya te dije que no me llamas así!- dije gritando, haciendo que todos los que estaban en la cafetería voltearan hacia mí.

-No es para tanto Sakurita, haber dime que es lo que me tienes que decir que es muy pero muy "importante" para ti?

-Es que te acuerdas de Elida?

-La gorda que se cree gringa y es mas mexicana que nosotras dos juntas?

-Jajaja siii era mero Ino, bueno, es que mira es que estem estem sabes que ella anda con Sasuke-kun?

-Quueeeeee!!!!!! KYAAA!!! Sakura como, como se atreve el ah andar con alguien como ella?! Es que Sakura. Hace menos de un mes que Sasuke se te declaro y ya anda con ella? Que le pasa por la cabeza. Imagínate que hubieras dicho que si, ya te hubiera cortado por andar con ella?

- Ya ya mujer, no es para tanto. Aparte eso no era lo que quería decir

- Entonces que es Sakura?

- Elida me amenazo

- Quuee!! Que te dijo?

- Me dijo que más me valía que yo ya no le hablara a Sasuke-kun

-Pero que le pasa a la pende… pensativa?!

- Y que te dijo Sasuke-kun?

-Como?

-Hay Sakura no me digas que no le has comentado nada de esto?

-No pfff…

- Pues solo te digo que no le comentes nada a Naruto porque conociéndolo estallara de rabia

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado

RiiNG RiiNG

-Bueno más vale que me valla la última vez Mrs. Madriaga , me regaño por haber llegado 15 segundos tarde a su clase

-Bueno Sakura, nos vemos después de escuela!

- Esta bien.. Oh se me olvidaba Ino, no podre quedarme después de escuela tengo que ir a un mandado

-Está bien frentuda!

-Adiós Ino-cerda!

Después de escuela no encontraba a Sasuke en ningún lado, así que me decidí por ir a dejar mis cosas a mi carro. Y de allí lo llamaría. Iba en mi mundo caminando, y por supuesto escuchando mi música. En eso cuando iba en la salida alguien me tapo los ojos por atrás. Me quite los audífonos, y empecé a tocar las manos de la persona, eran suaves y estaban súper pero mega ultra frías

-Sasuke?- pregunte curiosa- eres tú?

- hmp , que molesta eres… lo sabías?

-No paras de repetirlo cada vez que te estropeo una travesura –diciendo esto le saque la lengua y empecé a caminar hacia mi carro.

- A dónde vas Sa-ku-ra? – odiaba que me hablara así con esa voz tan, tan sexy?

- A mi carro a donde más?

- Nos iremos en mi carro

- Quieres que deje aquí mi carro? Para que me lo roben? No señor!

- Que molesta eres, mira vamos a tu casa y dejas el carro y yo te sigo, así solo lo dejas y te subes al carro y nos vamos..

- Okei, está bien

Subí al carro y maneje hasta mi casa, y como Sasuke lo había dicho me siguió todo el trayecto hasta que llegue. Deje estacionado el carro y subí al de Sasuke. En el trayecto al centro Sasuke iba serio como de costumbre. Al llegar al centro me puse mis lentes de sol. Y empezamos a caminar a cierta tienda que Sasuke quería ver.

-Estemm Sasuke- dije algo nerviosa

-hmp

Dios que este hombre solo sabe decir hmp?!

-Pff este te quiero decir algo

-….

- Hoy en la tarde, Elida me amenazó

- Que?! Que te dijo?

- Me amenazo diciendo que más vale que no te volviera ah hablar nunca más en mi vida y es que Sasuke-kun, tu sinceramente eres el único amigo que conozco en esa clase y pues sniiff- espesé a llorar como una desesperada solo en pensar que por culpa de su nueva novia iba a perderlo

- hmp- dijo frunciendo su ceño-Sakura, tu solo ignórala, ya hablare con ella y no te tienes que poner así, aparte mira a tu alrededor tola la gente se te está quedando mirando como si fueras un mono de un circo.

-Sasukeee!!!!

-hmp- dijo poniendo una de sus sonrisas que me derriten, su famosa sonrisa que nunca había visto en el antes.

-Sakura- Sakura chan eres tú?

-Oh Dios mío no puede ser que haces tú aquí

-hmp

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dejenn Reviewwsss :D


End file.
